


О силе любви

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Гарри приходит в гости в Малфой-мэнор.





	О силе любви

**Author's Note:**

> Муз. тема: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ahvLoSDSkI>  
> АУ, постХог, психофиксация. Написано на ЗФБ-19 на дайри.ру для команды Harry J. Potter. Бета - agua-tofana

В доме стоял равномерный гул, кое-где раздавались тихие разговоры, шуршание, все были заняты своими важными делами. Кто-то затащил пахнущую свежестью ель, кто-то перекинул через балки нити с разноцветными огнями, незаметный серый домовик левитировал сырую индейку в духовку.

Поначалу было тяжело. Он выслеживал цель три лунных дня, таился в кустах, крался с подветренной стороны, подолгу сидел и гипнотизировал прицел, пока наконец не сделал единственный выстрел. На пороге простиралась зима, заметая все вокруг белоснежной пеленой метели.

Гарри сумел добраться до спасительного козырька мэнора ближе к вечеру Сочельника. Он стряхнул налетевший снег с меховой опушки на капюшоне, стянул шарф, поправил ружье и снова перехватил поудобнее две перевязанных когтистых лапы, начиная подтаскивать ближе к двери.

Люциус стоял почти у подножия парадной лестницы, возвышаясь на три ступени, которые сейчас казались самодельным постаментом. Лениво раздавая указания, он не сразу заметил идущего к нему — уже потом, когда вошедший сумел подтащить тушу поближе, оставляя на паркете размазанный светло-алый след. По расчетам, крови не должно было быть — она вытекла еще там, в шотландских горах, ближе к Запретному лесу, а остальное накрыл Стазисом природный глубокий минус Цельсия.

Гарри находился значительно ниже, но будто господствовал над этим залом, лестницей, особняком и его хозяином.

— Чт.. — Вопрос оборвался, взгляд напротив скользнул от одного меха к другому.

— Я сильнее, — просто сказал Гарри, опуская руки, а вместе с ним и ношу, тяжело рухнувшую на пол.

Люциус не ответил, он смотрел на лежащего бездыханного зверя. Застывшая волчья морда и омертвелые лапы были туго перевязаны холщовой веревкой. Вязали руками — не магией. Убивали тоже руками. Потухшие полузакрытые глаза, вывалившийся посиневший язык, придавленный клыками. Один из них болтался на серебряной цепочке у сердца охотника. Еще викинги верили, что так можно перенять силу зверя.

Кровавое пятно расходилось от огнестрела в продавленном боку.

Гарри стоял напротив и ждал. Он смотрел с надеждой, с той последней, неугасимой, которой жил последние месяцы. Хозяин особняка обещал принять его, если он уничтожит всех врагов. Он победил. Министерство теперь стелилось к ногам, Фоукс пел песни на плече, Хогвартс открывал ворота, едва ощутив присутствие. Он хозяин Даров смерти, у него есть палочка, мантия и камешек. Он пришел возложить все это у ног единственного значимого для него человека. Все эти Дары смерти и остатки своего горящего сердца.

Внизу безжизненно лежал последний павший барьер. Последний барьер, чтобы растаяла и сдалась ледяная крепость. Он сделал все, что было в его силах. И теперь смотрел как равный на равного. Прими меня, говорил его вид, я достоин. Стрелка настенного циферблата замерла в ожидании сигнала к движению новой жизни.

— Монстр... — тихий шепот разрезал абсолютную тишину парадной.

Зрачки Гарри расширились, в них промелькнуло непонимание.

— Я..

Хлесткая обжигающая пощечина почти сбила с ног, заставляя глаза заслезиться. Массивный перстень оставил тонкий порез на скуле.

— Ты монстр! — выдохнул Люциус так громко, что в ушах зазвенело. Капельки слюны упали Гарри на лицо.

— Но ты же сам сказал, что примешь меня... — Если он уберет всех, кто стоит на пути.

Всех, прочитал в серых глазах Гарри, но не его.

В носу защипало, слезы ручьями непроизвольно побежали по щекам, заставляя лицо покрыться некрасивыми розоватыми пятнами. Боль острыми когтями располосовала грудину, не давая сделать полноценный вздох.

Лохматый монстр. Полукровный лохматый сумасшедший уродец. Они никогда не будут равны.

Он медленно отступал назад, все еще ловя черты, глубоко запавшие в сердце, к которым, вопреки воле, тянулось все его существо, будто в кофе подлили галлоны Амортенции. Когда туманная дымка алого исступления начала спадать с глаз, Гарри уже натягивал капюшон, одеревеневшими пальцами толкая входную дверь. Люциус беззвучно позвал его, понимая, что в это мгновение рушатся два микрокосма, а расползающаяся черная дыра может поглотить всех находящихся поблизости, но он сам будто застыл вместе со стрелкой часов, не позволяя протянуть руку и задержать в этом доме саму Смерть. Сил хватило лишь припасть на больное колено, перехватить знакомую морду с опустевшим сейчас взглядом и стянуть тиски, не дающие языку улечься в пасти.

Он же просил Фенрира уехать из Британии еще полгода назад.

Тень неслышно растворилась в снежной метели, оставляя за собой замершее время, сердце и мысли хозяина мэнора.

 

В прилегающем справа коридоре, зажав ладонью рот, стоял младший лорд особняка. Все, чего добилась их семья — обеления фамилии после многолетней войны, размороженных счетов, должности в Министерстве, — все это зиждилось на какой-то мифической неестественной зацикленности Поттера, когда в ответ на все выгодные предложения Драко он твердо ответил: «Я хочу, чтобы Люциус был моим». Не «быть рядом с ним» или «добиться расположения». Он говорил, как о собственности. Драко не оставалось места в жизни Гарри Поттера, поскольку не было его и в мыслях.

В мае последний хоркрукс исчез из этого мира, оставив после себя лишь безумие и единственную пылающую белоснежным огнем нить, что тянулась к другому. Все это время именно она позволяла Гарри держаться за остатки разума и убеждать себя, что не убийца, что все во благо. Что он тоже однажды сможет быть счастлив.

 

За окном вместе с восходящей луной наступало Рождество. Каменные стены домов Косого переулка занимались первыми всполохами Адского пламени. Несколько недель — и от Магической Британии не останется ни камня, ведь вся сила, бывшая в Темном Лорде и его предках, перетекла и временно впала в анабиоз внутри магического ядра следующего носителя.

Драко с рождения готовили принять обязанности Главы Рода и стать подобным Люциусу.

У эльфов мэнора по традиции чистокровных магов хранились локоны всех членов семьи.


End file.
